Half-Baked
by GrimmFantasy
Summary: When Kara Danvers was brought into the Speedforce against her will, she certainly wasn't expecting it to be this annoying. I mean, it's the Speedforce, it's supposed to be this old, serious, strict thing, not whoever this idiot is. [Barry is not actually in it as of yet.]


**Just a random idea I had about the Speedforce. Kind of unintentional anti Mon-El, but whatever. I hope you enjoy my sad attempt at humor. Be warned, the Speedforce is out of character... if that's a thing that can happen. Now that I'm rereading it, it's not Iris friendly either. Anyways, I hope you don't mind the the bad grammar, and thanks for clicking on this. *mock two-finger salute***

"Barry," was the first word out of her mouth, much to the surprise of- well, everybody. Nearly rolling off the bed, Kara tried in vain to stand, her head swimming. "Barry?" She reached out for someone only she could see, someone who was universes away. _Kara?_ He sounded like he was underwater, his voice muffled by an invisible barrier, one she could never breach. "I'm glad you came." Then, as was accustom in these situations, she blacked out. His face burned into her vision, _I need you. Kara._ **  
**

"Kara?" Winn took hold of her shoulder, shaking it gently, "If you accidently kill me I'm filing a lawsuit." She sat up in a rush, only to bury her head in her hands, her eyes watering.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he was genuinely confused, nothing had happened that he was aware of, but in retrospect, maybe it wasn't a good to say that out loud, especially considering how upset Kara seemed to be.

"What did I do?" her voice was barely audible, her mouth moving against her sleeve, wet with tears. This wasn't CatCo, and this man wasn't Winn. She vaguely remembered Barry talking about - was it the speed force? - that has to be it.

"What- nothing. Kara are you- what happened? I didn't- you were just-"

"Winn," she met his eyes, scanning them briefly, looking for something, "Why am I here?"

"Well this is your office so…" she had him by his collar in seconds, his hands raised in mock surrender. "Kara, you're scaring me."

Her eyes softened just a tiny bit, her grip on his shirt hardening as she searched his face. "How am I here, I'm not a speedster."

"Clever girl," Winn's eyes began to glow as Kara dropped him in disgust, her face, red from crying. "But you're not a girl are you?"

"Shut up will you."

"You don't want to hear what we have to say?"

"Not really."

"Even if it's about-" Winn paused for a moment, smiling as he transformed, "Barry?" Kara couldn't help herself, she turned to look as Barry offered her his hand. His hair just as messy as it always is, his stupid flannel shirt hanging well off his wire frame, his eyes sparkling, even in here, as they crackled with an unmistakable flash of lightning.

"Tell me why I'm here."

"Take my hand and I'll show you." She eyed him suspiciously, wondering if there was anyway she'd be able to take him. As if sensing her thoughts, he laughed softly, raising an eyebrow, "You cannot not defeat us, we are everything. The past, the present, the future. As long as there is life, as you call it, we survive."

"But there has to be an Earth where there is no speed force, where there is no you," she's dangerously close to the breaking point, that much is obvious. Who wouldn't be? Waking up inside the speed force of all things, and being harassed by your best friends look alikes. Not how she expected her day to go.

"There can be no Earth without the speed force, it is the common link." Seeing that smug look on Barry's face, it felt almost wrong.

"And what happens if I don't accept," she waved in his direction, trying in vain to look anywhere but at him.

"Then you wake up," he stepped closer, his hand hanging in the air between them, "but you won't do that, you care too much." He was teasing her, such an odd thing to do considering 'he' was in fact the all powerful speedforce. "I get bored."

"You can read my thoughts?"

"You already know the answer, now this conversation is really starting to become a real," he seemed to think for a second, Barry's eyebrows shot up in excitement as he clapped his hands, "drag."

Kara had the decency not to roll her eyes, though she was seriously considering it, "This is for Barry." She took his hand and the world - well it certainly didn't go black - exploded into light, it was over in seconds, replaced with, "A courtroom?"

"It's very appropriate, considering you're on trial," he still looked like Barry, his flannel replaced with a white vest and accompanying black bow tie. He was definitely dressed for the part.

"For what? I didn't do _anything_ ," whatever this was it was certainly starting to get on her nerves.

"That's the thing, you didn't do anything _yet_."

"Well then you can't put me on trial!"

He shook his head, flipping his gavel up and down as he paced the length of the room. "That's not the way it works, I know the future and you," he points the gavel at her now, his smile wide, "mess it up."

"Tell me how to fix it then!"

"Well that's a lot of paperwork so I'm gonna tell it to you straight. Barry Allen and Iris West are soulmates, that is they were until my guy Barry met you," he grimaced, shivering in disgust.

"Could you stop pointing the stupid hammer at me?"

"It's not a hammer, it's a gavel, but anyways then Mrs. Iris West-Allen became Mrs. Kara Allen and that's just not right, right?"

"What the hell are you talking about," her heart hammered in her chest, was this guy saying that her and Barry were married, they haven't even started dating yet.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, do you not understand English… I could do Kryptonese if it helps?" She only shrugged in response, eager to hear more, "Now apparently your soulmates with him and your oh so in love with each other. It's actually really cute, I mean who wants to date their sister anyways?"

"So what's your problem?"

"The problem is that's not the way it works, people aren't suppose to fall in love and just be soulmates. "

"Why not?"

"It's preordained. Everyone is destined to be with another person and you and Mr. Allen are, in the future, so in love with each other that somehow you're soulmates."

"But Iris is supposed to be his soulmate?"

"Exactly, now it's too early to tell with you, who your soulmate is, so I'll send you some random relatable hot guy and uh- you can love him until the right guy comes around."

"But the right guy is Barry?"

"Yes, for now, I'll try and fix it."

"No!" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, her face red with embarrassment. "I mean, I don't want you too."

"Don't worry, I'll make him super hot and throw in a little funny for you."

"No, I want- why can't I be Barry's soulmate?"

"You're too far away from each other, wouldn't make a good show."

"A show?"

"For me, I like to watch you guys squirm, it's like reality television except it's real."

"Reality television _is_ real."

"Um, no it's not. That's why they have to put reality in the name, so you think it is."

Kara heaved a sigh, closing her eyes, "This conversation is stupid."

"Yes it is, because I'm right."

 **I told you I'd see you at the end, so here i am, for some unknown reason. Thank you for getting all the way through that though, seriously, most people aren't going to read this, so bravo if you still have the patience to read even more of my crap. *Tips hat* Don't look at me like that, I had to mix it up a little, or I might've gone all Anakin on you with all the two-fingered salutes.**


End file.
